Lightning Void
by ZeroRevolution
Summary: Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived and his parents are alive. He's been trained from a young age and has unique powers. So where's the problem? His twin sister was placed with the Dursleys by their parents. Harry's not happy about the abuse of his sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Yesterday, my car stopped working and I was stranded for about two hours. When the tow-truck got there, the car was working again. I was pissed. This story kind of generated during that time. Huh, this is the second story I thought of while stuck because of my car...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Discovery

"What is this?" Harry Potter demanded, waving a piece of parchment.

James Potter glanced up from his desk at his son. "Oh, Harry. Why did you take that from my desk? Thanks, anyway. Give it here, I've got to send that."

"Maybe, if you tell me who Holly Rose Potter is." Harry said, his voice like ice.

James froze. "Where did you hear that name?"

"On this letter. Now tell me why you have a document that is authorizing Mom's sister and her husband 500 galleons a month for the care of 'Holly Rose Potter'? Weren't they the ones that Mom said hated magic so much that I've never even met them?"

"Harry… This is really complicated."

"Not really. Just tell me who this 'Holly' is, and I'll get out of your hair."

"Harry… Holly is your twin sister. We sent her away after Voldemort attacked us, in order to protect her."

"WHAT?" Harry roared. Lightning erupted from his hands, sending arcs of energy everywhere. "I have a sister? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"We were planning on telling you before you left for Hogwarts. She should be going too." Lily Potter interjected, having just walked into the room.

"So, is all that crap about how they are horrible people that despise magic a lie? Just so that I wouldn't meet my own twin?"

Lily glanced away before mumbling a "Yes, I'm sure that they are treating her nicely."

Harry glared at her. His passive Legilmency wasn't at the level of his mentor yet, but he could still feel that she was lying to him. "Look me in the eyes!" Harry demanded.

She glanced at him, emerald eyes meeting emerald eyes. Harry entered her mind and encountered defenses. He managed to tear through them, just enough to get his mother's surface thoughts and was horrified by what he saw. He pulled away.

"You've never even checked up on her? Your sister hates you! My twin has probably been abused!"

Harry rounded on James. "You knew?"

"No, Harry, I never-" James' shields weren't as strong as Lily's, which was good, since Harry didn't have the strength to rip through shields that strong again. His suspicions were confirmed. Hell, the last time that they had been together, Petunia had slapped Lily.

"I can't believe this!" Harry shouted in dismay. So, because I'm the fucking Boy-Who-Lived, you send my sister away, to a family that hates magic, 'to protect her'?"

"Harry, we did what was best. Together, you two would have been too much of a target. We placed so many wards around that house that there's no way any witch or wizard with bad intentions could get there."

"Then you should have sent me! If I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, obviously I'm the bigger target!" At the shifty looks in his parents eyes, he finally realized what had happened. "But you were too caught up in the glory of being the parents of the Boy-Who-Lived. You wouldn't give up the prestige and political power that gives you. If I'd been tucked away, you couldn't have used my fame. So you threw my defenseless sister into an abusive home, threw up a bunch of Dark wizard repelling wards, and walked away." He shook his head. "I'm through here."

"You will not be going anywhere, Harry." James said, using his connection to the wards to prevent Harry from escaping with a portkey or apparition. Who knows what that man's been teaching him?

"Really? And who's going to stop me?"

"The wards of the property will prevent you from leaving. I'm afraid that you have to stay here with us. We'll talk about Holly another time."

"Like hell." With that statement, Harry seemed to jump forward. He vanished with a flash of light.

James and Lily looked at one another, stunned. What the hell had just happened?

Harry reappeared inside of his room and grabbed his bag. He usually kept all of his belongings with him, since he often spent the night with his teacher. Harry reached into the pocket of his bag and pulled out a knut.

"Activate." Harry said, and he was whisked away.

* * *

Harry reappeared in the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts.

"Harry! It's nice to see you again. But I didn't think that you'd be back so soon. We don't have another lesson before school starts." Albus Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Did you know?"

"Know? About what, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"My twin sister! Holly Rose Potter! She's been trapped with an abusive family!"

"Abusive?" Dumbledore asked, a hint of anger showing in his eyes. "Your mother assured me that her sister would be perfectly willing to look after yours. She insisted that Holly was perfectly happy the last time that she'd seen her. She told me that she had been getting reports."

"She lied." Harry snapped. "The only reports that they've been getting are the ones from Gringotts about the payment towards the Dursleys. I looked into her mind. Her sister is horrible. I won't leave my sister there! Of course, it'd be kidnapping, so…"

"Very well, Harry. As Head of the Wizengamot, I hereby authorize a team, consisting of Mr. Harry Potter, to locate Holly Rose Potter and ascertain her wellbeing. If she so desires, I authorize Mr. Harry Potter to take her under his protection." Dumbledore let the attitude slide and sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have-"

"It's not your fault." Harry said. "It's _theirs_."

"Good luck Harry." Dumbledore said, after reaching into his desk and handing Harry another knut.

Harry said "Activate!" and vanished again. He reappeared in Diagon Alley, where he knelt before jumping again. A flash of light replaced him as he disappeared.

* * *

Harry reappeared at the beginning of a street called Privet Drive. He remembered the address from the document on his father's desk. He stalked down the street, until he found #4. As he neared the house, he could feel something beginning to connect to him. It was like there had been a part of him missing, but he'd never even known. He realized what it was: the twin bond that he and this… Holly should have. He was surprised that they formed one. Normally, if they were separated before they'd even been together for 2 years, they wouldn't have been able to form a bond. The only way they would create one like this would be if they had formed one before they'd been separated, which would have been nigh-impossible.

Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. He spun around, lightning forming between his fingertips, even as he held his hand close, to hide the magic. But there was nothing there. The pain had faded almost instantly. Realizing what was happening, Harry felt an anger unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He near sprinted to the door and his knock nearly blew the door in. He hissed as he felt another phantom pain, like he was thrown into something. Then, he felt an almost overwhelming fear. Harry may not have been able to help with the pain, but this he could handle. He took hold of his own fearlessness and tried to feed it across the bond. Moments later, the fear subsided, and was replaced with confusion. About half a minute later, the door was opened. A baby whale was in the doorway.

"Who're you?" He demanded.

"I am here to see Holly Rose Potter." Harry said coolly.

"What do you want with the frea-" Suddenly, a strange electrical charge entered the atmosphere. The lights began to flicker.

"Finish that word, and I will ensure that you can never speak again." Harry snarled.

"M-m-Mom!" Dudley Dursley shouted in fear as he ran, or waddled, to the living room.

Harry walked into the house and followed the bond to the staircase. He knew that his sister was there, but he didn't see her. Was she invisible? Then, he noticed the door.

Harry grabbed the lock and forced power to burst forth from within him. The lock was liquefied instantly. Harry tore the door open and saw a young girl, in ugly clothes far too big for her tiny frame, on a tiny mattress. She was obviously malnourished and had several bruises on her arm. She huddled away from the door, looking at Harry in fear.

"Holly?" Harry asked tentatively.

The girl shivered but nodded.

"I'm Harry. I'm your brother and I've come to get you out of here." Harry said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. It was very difficult, considering that he was so furious.

The girl shivered. "b-Brother?" She shook her head. "No, no. It must be a trick. Stay away! Don't hurt me!" She cried out, terrified.

Harry was horrified. "I swear that I will never let anything happen to you. I will protect you, I promise." With that said, Harry reached into the cupboard and pulled the girl into a hug, being careful of her injuries. He picked her up.

"Is there anything here of yours?" Harry asked her. "You'll never be coming back, unless you want to."

She just shook her head and clung to Harry tighter. Harry turned towards the doorway and saw what had scared her. The Dursleys were glaring at him.

"Alright, boy. You've had your fun. Now put the girl back down and leave." The large man said.

"Really? So you can have your slave back?" Force slammed into Vernon Dursley, throwing him to the ground. "I should kill all three of you, but I'll let Holly decide who gets that pleasure. Harry carried his tiny twin sister out the door. As he crossed over the threshold, he released his power and everything electrical, or connected to an electrical socket, exploded.

He walked behind the house, to an enclosed area, and concentrated. A gentle, warm light encircled them both, before vanishing, taking the twins with it.

* * *

The light took them to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone around them paid no notice to the teleporting twins, due to Harry's advanced unnoticeable charm.

He carried Holly into the bar and walked up to the bartender. "I need a room for two. As secluded as we can get."

Tom nodded and gave him a set of keys. Harry went to the room and laid Holly onto one of the beds.

"I've got to go and do something, ok? Can you do me a favor and stay here?" Harry asked.

Holly nodded. She laid down and closed her eyes. "This is pretty good, for a dream." She mumbled as she fell asleep.

Harry layered healing spells over her, then exited the room, placing some special wards on it that would be very difficult to break. He made his way into the Alley, and then to Gringotts. He walked up to an open goblin.

"Hi, is Sharpclaw in? I need to speak to him about some things. Could you please tell him that Harry is waiting for him."

The goblin looked at him oddly. He'd only been working in this branch of Gringotts for that week, and he'd never seen a human like this before. He was surprised to see a passing goblin give him a nod in greeting.

A moment later, a goblin walked up. " Ah, hello Mr. Potter."

"Please, Mr. Sharpclaw. It's Harry. You're doing well? " Harry said to the goblin.

"Fine. I take it that you have something that you'd like to discuss?"

"Yes, I need your help… balancing the scales, as it were." The goblin gave him a grin, all teeth.

"Excellent. Right this way."

The first goblin was confused, until another walked up. "You have no idea what just happened, do you?"

"Not really. What wizard deserves that kind of respect, and is on such good terms with a goblin?"

"That was Harry Potter. He has never shown even a bit of disrespect towards a goblin. He is… special. He was named Goblin Friend for his defeat of Voldemort, as well as certain… other incidents.

* * *

Sharpclaw led Harry to his office. "Now, what do you need, Harry?"

"I found out that I have a twin sister."

Sharpclaw was surprised. "Really? And you didn't know about this because…?"

"She was sent away 'for her own protection'. My mother sent Holly to her sister, who was quite abusive."

"And you were understandably furious. How can I help you?"

"I want to destroy them. Utterly. The family name is Dursley, the father is Vernon and the mother is Petunia. They have at least one child and live at #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. I don't care if you take every last bit of gold I have, I want them to suffer."

"I've never seen you like this before. May I ask what they did?"

"I found her in a cupboard. With a mattress in it. She was covered in bruises."

"I'll get right on it." Sharpclaw snarled. Child abuse was one thing that goblins did not tolerate. If the Dursleys were goblins, they would be killed. Since Harry was a Goblin Friend, the case was especially bad.

"Thank you, my friend. I'll bring Holly in sometime."

"It's not a problem. Goodbye, Harry."

* * *

Harry made a couple of stops before returning to the Leaky Cauldron. He picked up some restorative potions at an apothecary, so that Holly would heal better. He also stopped at Madam Malkins and picked up some clothes for Holly. He had to guess the sizes, but at least they would be better than what Holly was wearing now.

When Harry got back to the room, he saw that his wards were undisturbed. He dispelled them and opened the door. He nearly dropped his purchases. Lying on the bed, where Holly had been, was the cutest little black kitten he'd ever seen. Holly, though, was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. There was a glimpse of Harry's powers in there. He will have a few unique powers, an animagus form, and some skill with wandless magic. The name references his two greatest powers. I'll let people guess until I release the next chapter. **

**I've never seen a story where Harry is known to be the BWL and has a sibling, but the sibling is the one who is sent away and abused. I've decided that Harry's strength of will is unique. His siblings would (and will) be strong, but Harry is the only one who could live through the Dursleys and still be the pure hero we all know. Holly is not the broken child that most people would be, but she's still got some issues. One of which will be her relative inability to trust anyone but Harry. She will spend A LOT of time as a kitten.**

**For anyone who's wondering about things such as Harry's intellect, his money, or the events surrounding his past, just hold on. All will be explained. Probably. **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Explanations

When Harry woke up the next morning he was surprised to feel a faint weight on his chest. He glanced down and saw that the cat that had replaced Holly sleeping on him. He chuckled slightly, and accidentally woke her up. She yelped in surprise and suddenly shifted back into the form of Holly, who glared at him, yawned, and rubbed her eyes, all at the same time.

"Sorry for waking you." Harry said with a chuckle. "We've got a busy day."

"I-it's ok." She mumbled, yawning midsentence.

"I'll go get us something to eat downstairs. There's some clothes in the bag over there." Harry indicated a bag by the door. "Come down when you get a chance."

At Holly's nod, he closed the door and made his way downstairs. She came down a minute later dressed in the same clothes she'd been wearing the night before.

Harry sighed. "Were the clothes too small? Sorry. I'll take you to get some new clothes later."

"N-no." She muttered. "They're fine, I don't need new clothes. I haven't done anything to deserve them. These are fine."

Harry shook his head. "This is going to stop now. You DO need new clothes, and you do deserve them. Let's go eat some breakfast, then you can get changed." Harry said with a smile, cutting off her protest.

* * *

Over breakfast, Harry explained the existence of the magical world, and the basic history behind their family. Holly tried to apologize for Harry's split from his parents, but he waved it off.

"You're my twin sister. They had no right to send you away. Making sure that you're safe and happy is far more important than being with them."

"But- what will they do about this?"

"In all likelihood? Cut us off. They'll expect me to come back, crying for their help. I won't give them the satisfaction."

"But what about money? How will you-?"

"WE will be fine. I have plenty of money that they don't control."

"How?"

"Well, there're three sources of money I have access to. First, people send me gifts all the time for beating Voldemort.

Holly tilted her head. "That was the bad wizard who tried to kill us as babies, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Like I said, he was defeated, so people send me gifts. That's one source of money. The second is advertising. You'd be surprised to see how much money can be made just by agreeing to let people say that the Boy-Who-Lived uses their product."

"What's the third way?"

"That's the most profitable, but also the most work." Harry sighed, then reached into a pocket and pulled out a small, glowing, blue crystal. "This is what I call a powerstone. I have a unique gift that allows me to store and discharge magical power. I can then imbue that power into objects. Crystals tend to be the best at storing the power."

"Really?" Holly asked, surprised.

"Yes." Harry sighed. "That's how I survived the killing curse. I've got something called a Voidheart. I absorb spells cast on me and store them within me. I can release them as pure magic, or as the spell itself." He shook his head. "It's a bit more complicated than that, but, that's basically it." He gestured at the stone. "You can keep that one."

"Wow." Holly whispered. She then picked up the powerstone. It pulsed faintly in her hands. It was the first gift she'd ever been given. She felt tears of happiness begin to well up, but forced them down, just as she'd done every time she'd felt like crying for the past ten years.

"A stone like that could probably power fifty spells of average power, or maintain a basic ward for about a fifty years. Probably worth over fifty galleons too." Harry said absentmindedly. He was far more interested in her reaction.

"And wards are spells that stay in effect over time?" Holly asked, still staring at the stone.

"Kind of. Wards are cast on a location, while enchantments are similar spells cast on an object. Wards are usually triggered by an event, but there are many that work constantly."

"Cool." Holly muttered. She had not taken her eyes off of the stone, and was now moving it around, tracking it as it moved.

Harry chuckled. "Just like a cat." He paused. "Where did you learn to do that? Change into one, I mean."

"It was about two years ago. It just happened suddenly. I was in the bathroom at the time. I nearly fell in." She finally looked up from the stone to glare at Harry as he chuckled.

"Hmm… That's about the same time I learned how to change… Normally, it takes a really long time to learn how to become an animal at will, but I was a 'Natural Animagus', which means that my body and magic are naturally suited to the transformation. There's no reason why you wouldn't be one too."

"What do you turn into?" Holly asked excitedly. She had turned into a totally different person when talking about magic.

Harry just chuckled. "I think we'll save that for another time." He glanced around. "People around here would be kind of surprised by my form. I'd prefer not to cause a panic."

Holly pouted. "Fine."

* * *

After Harry showed her Diagon Alley, he led her to Gringotts, then took her to Sharpclaw's office. While he guided her, he was careful to stay as out of sight, utilizing some minor notice-me-not charms. Holly was making quite a bit of progress, but he didn't want her to be swarmed. It always seemed to happen for some reason or another.

"Hi, Sharpclaw." Harry said with a smile. Holly was huddled behind him, trying to stay out of the goblin's sight. "Holly, this is my friend, Sharpclaw. He won't hurt you."

Holly peeked her head out from behind Harry to take another look, before hiding behind him again.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Sharpclaw. Turns out that the Dursleys were worse than I thought… She might not be able to fully recover from their abuse. I want them destroyed."

"We're working on it." Sharpclaw nodded. "We've nearly got control of the company that Vernon works for. We're working on the house, and we've got invisible agents following all three. If they do anything, we'll know about it."

"Excellent." Harry looked at Holly. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well… Um…" Holly was nervous.

"I will make sure that they never get the chance to hurt you again. I doubt you'll ever have to see them again. "

"Dudley likes to abuse the kids around the neighborhood, and Vernon came home at night a couple of times with lipstick on his cheek." Holly said quietly.

Sharpclaw smiled viciously. "Excellent. Thank you, little one. We will make sure that they get exactly what they deserve." He made a couple of notes, then continued. "Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. If you ever need anything, just ask for me."

Holly whispered "Thank you."

Harry snapped. "Oh, that's right. I want to give her access to my vaults. Also, if I were to suffer an… untimely demise, I want everything to go to her."

Sharpclaw's eyes widened, but then he nodded. "All right." He checked a sheet. "The sales have brought in G1521 in the last month."

"Really?" Harry was surprised. "That's almost twice what we were expecting."

"Yes." He paused, then pushed on. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but some miners found a new vein of gold. The blaster stones should be bringing in quite a bit more for the next few months."

Holly tugged on Harry's sleeve. "What're blaster stones?"

"Well, like I explained earlier, powerstones are crystals that store magical power for spells. Blaster stones store a combination of pure magical energy and my natural energy powers. Combined, the force is approximately equivalent to a half a dozen hand grenades, with a stone a bit bigger than the one I gave you."

Sharpclaw nodded. "They're totally clean explosives that are extremely effective."

"Hey, what's that bring the total of the third vault up to?"

Sharpclaw checked the sheet and read aloud. "Vault #3826, contents: G22936 S14."

Harry nodded. He glanced at Holly, realizing that she had no idea what they were talking about. "Hey, Sharpclaw, can you explain the conversion rate of Muggle Pounds to Wizarding gold?" He pulled out a small sack with tons of bulges. "I want to go drop this off."

Sharpclaw nodded. Holly looked at Harry nervously. Harry just nodded encouragingly to her, then left.

Harry prayed that he was doing the right thing. He wanted to help Holly get over her fear of other people, and he hoped that this would help. He nearly sprinted to drop off the new stones, before running back to the office. About half a second after he opened the door, he was tackled. He nearly summoned up some lightning, when he noticed that it was a shivering Holly. She hugged him tightly. Harry sighed, before adjusting her so he could hold her easier. To his surprise, she shifted into the form of a kitten, which he cradled in his arms.

He glared at Sharpclaw. "You tried to tell her a joke, didn't you?"

Sharpclaw grinned sheepishly, which looked extremely strange. Harry just shook his head. "Damnit, Sharpclaw. She won't be able to enter this bank alone for months." He nodded goodbye, before carrying Holly out of the building.

He had forgotten to recast his notice-me-not charm, so when he left, he was surrounded by a bunch of people. He groaned.

"Everyone back off!" He shouted, even as Holly was shivering, even in her cat form. He closed his eyes and allowed his magic to build.

Holly was sure that, had she been human at that moment, she would have cried. The close proximity of all the people was terrifying her. Harry had promised to keep her safe, and she knew he meant it, but she still didn't like this. She felt a tingling under her skin and suddenly, they were standing in an alley next to a store.

Harry set her down. "We're ok now." He said soothingly. "You're safe." Holly waited a moment before shifting back to her human form. "This is Madam Malkin's shop. They sell clothing here. You'll need wizard clothes for school, even if you did somehow convince me not to buy you new clothes."

Holly sighed. "Can you just make it quick?"

"I thought that girls liked shopping for clothes?"

Holly whispered. "I've never had the chance."

Harry was pissed at that. "I promise you, and I'm sure that I'll regret this later, you will always be able to do whatever you want to. Even if that means that you spend every last Knut of mine here." He chuckled dryly.

Holly stared with wide eyes in gratitude. She felt like she was about to cry again, and began to suppress it, before Harry grabbed her arm lightly. She still flinched, and gazed into his eyes.

"Don't hide it. If you feel like crying, cry. If you feel like yelling, yell." He shrugged. "Hell, if you feel like hitting me, then go ahead. Don't hide your feelings, at least, not from me. Please." He begged her.

Holly, for the first time in almost ten years, cried, while Harry held her in his arms.

* * *

Holly had been surprised to find that she'd enjoyed the experience of shopping. Harry had kept his promise, and she'd ended up spending almost two hundred galleons altogether. Harry had just shrugged and paid. He'd gotten Madam Malkin to send the clothing back to the Leaky Cauldron. They'd collected many basic books on the wizarding world and spellcasting in general, in addition to the first year textbooks and other things. Harry had also insisted on buying her a Nimbus 2000 for her birthday, as well as one for himself. He didn't want to have to return to Potter Manor to get the 1000 his parents had gotten him two years earlier.

Dumbledore had given them special dispensation to keep their broomsticks at school, despite the rule against first years having broomsticks. He was going to teach Holly how to fly. He had a feeling that she would be pretty good at it.

The last stop was the wands. Harry had visited Ollivander the year earlier to get a wand to practice with, as well as to commission a custom wand. Ollivander had been hesitant to do so, but Dumbledore had called in a favor for him. The wand was made of crystal that he'd spent a full year focusing energy through. The power had altered it to be so magically conductive that it would have probably functioned without a core. The core was a liquid mithril, encapsulating crystallized forms of both phoenix tears and basilisk venom. It had been extremely difficult to acquire the venom and mithril, though Fawkes had granted the phoenix tears. He had gotten the mithril and venom from the goblins. The wand should be perfectly balanced for all types of magic.

Holly had, after about two dozen tries, finally found a wand made of holly, with a unicorn tail hair. Harry had found that quite hilarious.

* * *

That night, Harry had somehow managed to get a hold of a birthday cake for her. She had cried again at the sight. When he learned that she'd never even been able to taste one before, he seriously considered calling a bolt of lightning down on the Dursleys. She had quieted him down with a hug and a thank you. She'd gone to sleep that night muttering about 'the best birthday ever', which had brought a bright smile to Harry's face.

* * *

**One of Harry's many weapons is his celebrity status, which I rarely seen him use, even in fanfiction. He's going to use that to his advantage fairly often. Let's just say that mudslinging at him will be quite a bit more difficult. I've decided that, unlike our celebrities, Harry is one that has remained famous over the years, despite the fact that he was present this time.**

**Holly's birthday is on August 1st, while Harry was born right as July 31st ended. **

**Normally, wouldn't use multi-core wands from Ollivander, since he states that he ONLY uses Dragon Heartstring, phoenix feather, and Unicorn tail hair, but I felt that Dumbledore could have convinced him to make a custom wand. I wanted to give Harry a unique wand. I mean, this is the boy who's been taught since he could read by Dumbledore. Not the stupid Dumbledore you see in a lot of places, but the Dumbledore that Voldemort is afraid of. Dumbledore would have taught Harry the importance of wands before he went to get one, and helped him get a good wand. I'll explain more about the wands later. **

**I considered giving Holly a phoenix feather, but I decided that it would be too much like Harry's canon wand. I couldn't help but give her a holly wand. I find it slightly amusing.**

**Next time will be the Hogwarts Express. Expect some Ron and Draco bashing.**

**Please review. I'm starting to get the feeling that this story isn't up to my usual standards and I might delete it.**


End file.
